It's Not Just A Vision
by pods
Summary: Sam has a vision something he hasn't had in a long time, but could that be the last thing he witnesses?
1. Chapter 1

Dean watched his little brother toss violently in his sleep that night, the sound of muffled calls alerted reality around him that Sam was having a night terror. He waited, as normally Sam's dreams only lasted a couple of minutes and then Sam would return to a normal wordless sleep – but this night was different. Only so once Sam started gripping his head as if he was suffering from a terrible headache and crying out in pain. Dean knew this was no nightmare but one of his brothers crazy visions and so he rushed over to Sam to try and awake him.

"Sam. Sam." He shook his possessed brother writhing in pain. "Wake up."

Sam lay still beneath his grip, his heart rate slowed and Sam was back with the living.

"Sam?" Dean asked cautiously, his brother's eyes opened slowly looking up at his older brother, Dean looked closely into those dark green eyes to catch a glimpse of fear. "… What did you see?" Asking that question always made Dean feel anxious and concerned, he never liked knowing that any answer coming from his brother never contained good news.

Sam looked straight at his brother, those eyes pierced through Dean's soul. ".. I... Died Dean."

Dean was hit with a wave of horror and confusion. "Sorry? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." Sam answered quietly as he rubbed his pointer and index fingers across his temples. Dean gave Sam a couple of minutes of breathing time before forcing another question onto him. Sam's attention changed rapidly, he dug his nails into Dean's flesh (as if trying to put the pain elsewhere).

"Ouch Sam. What the hell?" Pain shot through Sam's entire body, it was the worst pain he had ever experienced and he blanked out of the motel.

Dean watched with hurt, he didn't know what to do, he never knew what to do when Sam was in such a state, and all he could do was trying to get his brother to focus. It felt like an hour till Sam begun to focus on his surroundings (again), Dean looked at him with worry, "what was that all about Sam?"

Sam didn't answer, trying to move his brother's sharp attention away from him, he looked towards the kitchen. "How about a beer? I just need a drink." Dean sighed, noticing his brother trying to change the subject away from the vision and he definitely did not want to go into the other room whilst Sam was not feeling well. Sam pulled a huge smile revealing shiny white teeth.

He left into the other room, opening the fridge and looking for some sort of alcohol, spotting what he needed he took out two bottles of beer, "you do know Sam that I'm not forgetting what just happened here." Sam moaned, as Dean uncapped the bottles, all of a sudden a heavy object collided with the floor distracting him from his task. "Sam?" he called, no answer came from his brother which caused Dean to drop what he was doing. Sam was lying on the floor by the time Dean got to him. Loud cries erupted within his little brother frightening him; these visions were starting to get out of control.

10 minutes of Sam shaking and scrunching his face, the pain subsided soon after. Sam blinked continuously taking in the figure above him; he was then pulled up into a sitting position. "Hey are you okay?" Sam noticed the concern in Dean's face and tone. "I'm fine." Dean shook his head, "Sam don't start that crap with me, you look horrible." Sam looked at his brother, "Well then you just answered your own question Dean." Dean opened his mouth, Sam was answering back well he had some nerve.

Dean's body was being pushed away by Sam's rigid form, finally some distance was placed upon them and Sam rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled desperately towards the bathroom. Sam couldn't control what was happening next as vomit forced its way out of Sam's mouth.

Three minutes of Sam's gagging passed, resulted in his weak body to collapse. Dean was his side in a flash, his left hand rested on Sam's upper arm and his right hand on his brother's waist. "Sam. Can you hear me?" Dean was trying to get Sam's weak attention – it worked. "Dean? I don't feel so well."

Dean laughed sadly. "I know Sam. How about I get you a glass of water." It was a rhetorical question but Sam managed to nod in agreement. Dean arrived with a glass of water, seeing Sam in the same position he left him in – on the floor. What shocked Dean out of the whole ordeal was the normally tanned colour skin on his brothers face was replaced with a ghostly white.

"How's your head feeling?" Dean eyed his brother as he drank the water with thirst. "It's better."

He pressed his fingers to his temples again and rotated clockwise. "Why don't you sit on the bed, it will be more comfortable and it's cleaner than sleeping on a floor full of vomit." Sam nodded trying to heave himself off the floor, Dean helped support his unstable brother onto the bed.

"3 visions in 10 minutes, that's not normal Sam." Sam was still massaging his head, mumbling a few words, "and I haven't vomited like that before, especially after having a vision." Silence entered between them. "Do you need to hurl again? What about the vision?" Sam shook his head, all he wanted to do right now was sleep but Dean would not get off his case, "I think the nauseous part has subsided and I doubt I'll have another vision tonight –'' Dean was about to open him mouth when Sam quickly butted in, "look Dean I know what you're going to ask but I'm not going to answer right now, I'm tired and my head hurts." Sam added his bitch voice to his final words for the night.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Dean nodded with approval, "of course." Sam rolled onto his side, the pillow beneath his head swallowed him in, he was asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

"I had a vision that I was kidnapped… and someone was operating me."

"Someone killed you in your own vision?" Dean was still confused, no matter how many times Sam repeated those words. "Did you see the thing in your vision?" Sam hesitated biting his bottom lip with guilt. "What?" Sam stood up from the chair in front of the window. "Sam, what are you not telling me?"

"I don't know. I just feel as if I know who it is that kidnaps me but- " Sam looked at his brother who looked back at him with concern and fear, he hated knowing his little brother had visions and Sam could see it written all over his face.

"Well one thing's for sure Sam." Sam looked up at him, "what Dean?"

"I'm not going to let some wacko person operate on you- " Sam looked at his brothers strong features, "Dean. What part of me seeing visions don't you get?" he snapped aggressively at his brother. "You know what I mean Sam, I am going to try my best to look out for you. Like I always do." Sam looked at Dean and walked out the front door slamming it with anger. Dean was sitting on his bed with shock trying to process what just happened.

It had been over 3 hours when Sam had stormed off. Dean was going to pummel this kid when he got back (or "if"). It was as if his wish came true, Sam stumbled through the door with the motel keys in his hands. Dean gave him no to time to explain, shoving the surprised Sam into the closest wall. "Sam! You're going to die by some psycho supernatural being and I can't protect you if you're running off with the fairies!" Sam gave Dean that puppy dog eyed face but Dean shook it off ignoring Sam's gaze. "I'm sorry Dean. I just needed to clear my head." Dean released his hold on Sam and kicked the closest object that was breakable. Taking his anger out on something else rather than his brother.

"Why did my brother have to be the freak?" Dean would have killed himself with guilt if he wasn't drowned with other emotions. Dean stormed out of the motel getting into his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and driving off down the road.

Sam waited for his brother to walk through that front door but it was getting late and he knew Dean wasn't going to return to him tonight (he didn't blame him, he was such a brat sometimes). He walked over to his bed and sat down with a loud sigh. Processing his surroundings, they were staying at a dingy motel (that Sam and Dean called home), this motel room had a western vibe to it, two queen sized beds, a very small bathroom with a shower and toilet. Sam looked around seeing a greenish brown wall, another wall, man staring straight at him, another wall, big round table. Sam jumped backwards and looked to one side of the motel where he thought he saw something.

Laughing at himself, he was obviously seeing things. Taking one more look at the spot he saw the "mysterious" figure, he flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, still smiling he closed his eyes for no longer than 20 seconds when something came over his face, he tried desperately to push away whatever was intoxicating his senses, the smell was suffocating and he was losing consciousness.

Dean finally managed to calm himself down, he didn't really need to lash out at his brother, after all he could take care of himself most of the time. He would go back to the motel and apologize to his little brother. It was definitely around two in the morning when he parked out the front of their room, it was pitch black, Sam must be asleep. He headed straight for the bathroom turning on the light and that's when he smelt something that made the hair on his neck stick out. "Sam!" he called. No response.

Dean ran to the bedroom in three strides revealing an empty made bed (how could he have not noticed on the way in?). "Sam!" he yelled, fear filled his lungs, as he searched everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's eyes fluttered open, his head ached and his eyes searched for a way out, he attempted to sit up but that was a useless idea, something was holding him down "restraints of course". The room was strangely familiar to Sam but he couldn't remember where he had seen it. Pain struck through his entire body making him cry, what the hell? He looked down to his arms, to find open bloody wounds infested with maggots, eating at the dead tissue. He swallowed painfully.

The sound of metal scraping together made Sam shake furiously against the restraints, stale blood stains sprayed over the white curtains around him made the situation much worse for Sam as he couldn't see the face of his attacker. "Samuel Winchester." 'Oh shit that can't be good' Sam thought, what kind of mess did he get himself into this time? "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The mysterious being appeared from behind a curtain on his right, the thing staring straight at him made his heart rocket through his chest. He knew that face almost anywhere as he had come across him before. He thought he buried that bastard, but chances were since the apocalypse was started by his hand, anything was possible. Stitches ran across the man's face, body, he had one white eye (his injury was inflicted when Sam ran over his head with a rental).

"You're surprised Samuel. Why I'm not especially since the apocalypse was started by your hand. I deserve some revenge." He said through that bloody mask. How the hell did he know about the apocalypse and that he started it? Doctor Benton pulled out a sharp long object running it across the tip of his fingers. He placed it back down on the metal table beside him. Sam sighed with relief – where was Dean when you needed him?

"You took my eye and your brother ruined my new heart so I am assuming you're going to have to suffer the consequences." A rag was placed over Sam's mouth and nose blocking any sign of oxygen. He continued to fight against unconsciousness – too bad though.

Dean looked everywhere for his little brother, he couldn't have possibly gone too far. He checked every abandoned factory, asked civilians, call Sam's mobile (only to discover it's whereabouts underneath his bed), he even tried to think like Sam but every fibre in his being told him that Sam didn't leave on his own free will. Dean was tired but there was no rest for the good. He sure hoped Sam was okay. He was tough and brave.

Sam cried in agony when he rose from unconsciousness, waves of stabbing pain stabbed him like knives carving through his abdominals, he looked over at Doctor Benton with horror as he noticed his hands were dripping with crimson red blood (the white latex stained with Sam's bodily fluids) and a long piece of what looked like meat dangled from his grasp 'was that his intestines?' Sam cried with horror, but he knew that that was not all he had taken out from inside him, he still felt the maggots wriggling inside his flesh. "Dean!" he called, biting hard on his bottom lip resisting the urge to throw up. He knew Dean wouldn't come for him that's for sure and he continually begged the doctor to just take his heart already so he could die like a man.

Dean called again, shouting out his brother's name in the pitch black woods.

"Please god. Why couldn't it be a Wendigo?" the brush underneath his feet crackled and snapped as he trudged along, flashlight scanning the trees for any sign of civilization. "Sam!" he shouted again. If he didn't find Sam in time, he would never forgive himself.

2 hours later Dean finally gave up, he was obviously in another state. Dean imagined his little brother calling his name, a tear dropped down his cheek as he turned on his heel starting his way back towards the motel, he never gave up and he surprised himself. All of a sudden leaves crunched in the distance, someone was out there, heading towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rustling of leaves and the sound of thudding footsteps caught the big brothers attention. He slowly crouched into hunter mode eying the trees ahead of him, from Dean's memory there was a lake nearby that ran 2 miles north and someone or something was heading towards it. He followed the footsteps, it felt like hours had flown by until the moving creature arrived at its destination, Dean could hear the rushing water and the owls in the distant trees.

He got closer to the stream, just a few meters away from the man who carried a brown murky bag. Screams cried out in the distance, calling for help. Sam. Dean recognized his calls anywhere, the stranger looked towards the constant screams, Sam was definitely somewhere east and without further delay Dean quickly and quietly ran towards his brother. The doctor turned back to his task emptying the content revealing different body parts.

Dean came upon an abandoned looking house, the wood was rusted to no return, windows were either cracked, smashed or boarded up and the door was off it's hinges. Dean looked around once more making sure the doctor wasn't behind him.

The constant cry for help died off as Dean ran down a flight of dusty stairs and into a cold smelly basement, the stench of stale blood made Dean want to gag. But he need to check if Sam was alive, pushing back the plastic drapes he almost passed out at the sight before his eyes. Sam was strapped to a metal bed lying bloody and unconscious. "Sam!" he yelled, rushing to his aid, his stomach was opened up revealing a awful mess, some of his organs were definitely missing but one thing was still intact (for now).

Dean dealt with his fair share of hearts before (werewolves, shape shifters) but nothing like this, this was his brother for crying out loud. Dean had no control over what was coming out of his mouth as his late lunch came flooding out. Sam whimpered in pain, he was slowly coming to and that was the last thing Dean wanted happening right now. He pulled out his cell and dialed 911, it was just in time as footsteps approached them from above.

Dean didn't want to abandon his brother again (not for a second) but as the footsteps continued to get closer he ducked behind a bench, pulling a .46 from beneath his shirt and had it aimed, sweat poured down his brow. The footsteps getting closer and closer till it was in the same room as them.

"Ah Samuel, couldn't hold on much longer. That's a shame. But I suppose pains not for everyone." The madman was humming a tune as he snipped away at something, Dean cringed with horror.

"Oh you're waking Samuel. Excellent! I was just about to retrieve your eyes, and my oh my are they beautiful." Dean raised his weapon slowly aiming at the doctor. "If you as so much touch his eyeballs I'll blow a bullet through your head and let's see how you go looking for a new brain." Dean stood up pointing the gun at the man holding a pair of hedge clippers directed above Sam.

"Guns can't kill me, I'm immortal remember." Even though there was a white bloody mask covering his mouth, Dean could see an evil smile forming. "We'll see about that." Still aiming at the doctor, he pulled the trigger and a loud piercing bang rung through the small room.

The doctor staggered back, dropping the dangerous weapon and now focused upon his neck, his eyes went wide and his mouth just kept opening and closing, gasping for air. Doctor Benton looked at Dean and smiled, dropping his hands down to his side, the gunshot wound revealed a nice hole entering and exiting his neck. "You will have to do way better than that." Dean smiled showing no emotion.

"Don't worry I have a plan B." He managed to steal a bottle of chloroform before coming across Sam. Rolling the bullets in it, since the gunshot to the neck didn't exactly work, he aimed it at the doctors heart (second time round) and he aimed fire three times making sure it did the trick. Doctor Benton collapsed to the floor, hands gripping at his chest, his mouth gapping at Dean. "… You will… pay for this –" Dean came closer, knowing he was no longer a threat.

"Now when I chop you up into bite size pieces and bury you all over the place." And it was his plan to kill this son of a bitch. Once the man was out cold, he was at Sam's aid and figuring a way to get Sam to a hospital, he would probably call Bobby and get him to burn the sick fuck on the floor. Sam moaned letting a piercing cry exit his mouth. He was unconscious again. And his pulse was dropping dramatically.

"Sam hold on! Please!" He cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awaited in a white room, he would definitely choose that bloody room over a hospital any day. He remembered when Bobby arrived and the look on his face showed a lot more control but he was just as horrified no matter how strong his stomach was. "The body is over there." Dean said, his eyes still on his little brother. "I want you to chop that son of a bitch up until his no longer breathing." Dean clenched his teeth in anger. "Okay, how long till the call for help arrives?" Bobby asked. "Not quick enough, but anytime now so make sure the doctor is gone, perhaps salt his remains, that should do the trick yeah."

Bobby nodded. Dean was holding Sam's hand trying to believe his touch could keep him alive. It was no surprise when the medical team arrived that they turned away from the boy on the table with shock, Dean laughed with sadness. And they called themselves doctors. "We are going to have to move him now, we aren't sure if there is anything broken, so we have to gently move him to the gurney."

A man with curly brown hair spoke to the woman, a few minutes had passed and the woman whispered quietly to her partner and then they looked up to see the concerned Dean staring at his brother. "Is this a close relative? His suffering from a serious amount of blood loss. We need to find his internal organs especially the ones that help him recover from injuries and we need to stabilize him."

3,2,1 Sam was lifted into the back of the truck, Dean was told to stay behind. The idea hurt him so badly, what if his brother eventually woke up and looked for his brother only to find him not there?

It had been 4 hours since he left his little brother alone in the hands of strangers. Sam was still in surgery apparently there was a mishap. Dean paused in the middle of the corridor, he took a few deep breaths, then silently muttered a few words of comfort to himself. "Sam is a fighter. A Winchester. He will make it through this in one piece." It was right on cue, his prayers had been answered.

A doctor with dark skin and dark brown hair came out through a set of emergency doors.

"Doctor? Please tell me my brother's okay." Dean walked over to the doctor in three big strides.

"Yes, good news about your brother, he has been stabilized finally. The surgery was a lot of hard work, it's not easy having to replace his organs."

"Can I go see him now?" Dean asked, the doctor looked at him and at his clipboard. "His been located to the east wing in about 5 minutes, but he won't be awake. Mind you that the surgery was very long and since his organs were placed back in him, there could be a few infections. He has been given a dosage of morphine for the pain once he wakes up."

Dean nodded and thanked the doctor before heading to Sam. He slept peacefully (well he looked peaceful when unconscious), Dean smiled sadly at his brother. Bobby dropped by with the news of the doctor being torched and buried.

"Sam will recover from this Dean." Bobby lightly touched his shoulder with empathy. "I know Bobby, I'm just scared for him you know, and he doesn't deserve to carry a burden like this." Bobby smiled apologetically and motioned words of "Do you want me to get you a coffee." It wasn't a question.

And so Dean was left alone to be there for his brother. He must have dozed off, his chair was placed beside Sam's bed, his arms were folded underneath each other on the bed, trying to be a pillow for his head. A soft moan erupted from the body next to him alerting Dean someone was waking. He looked up from his position, his eyes focused on his brother's attempt at sitting up. "Woah Sammy, lie down you just went through surgery." Dean placed a hand lightly on his chest, Sam slowly opened his eyes, blinking constantly adjusting to his surroundings. Sam's eyes were now focused on Dean. "Dean."

He ran a hand through his hair, noticing the bandages wrapped around his arms. "God I'm so sore, and I feel like crap." Dean pulled a smile.

"Always the drama queen right Sam." Sam smiled back weakly.

"Did you torch the bastard?" Sam asked, Dean nodded. "Yes Sam, we got him for the last time, he won't be coming back."

Sam closed his eyes again, taking in a deep breath. That was Dean's cue to leave, "I guess I'll let you sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow." Dean stood up and left heading towards the door as Sam feel back to sleep.


End file.
